


i'll be good

by ArchiVasofski, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Баки рассказывает, как было, есть и будет





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»

Баки делает глубокий вдох, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в легкие и начинает:  
— Когда-то давно и далеко от этого места всё было по-другому. Раньше мы были моложе и чище, раньше мы были друг другу ближе. Раньше было проще, согласись, мелкий?

Баки смеется, треплет непослушные волосы единственной рукой и продолжает:  
— Когда-то давно и ещё дальше от этого места всё было в точности так же, как и сейчас. Мы были молоды, глупы, наивны, юное тело жаждало драки и столбенело, когда получалось в неё ввязаться. Мышцы деревенели, а потом, стоило сделать первый замах да спустить первый курок, — звенели, вторили натянутым струнам нервов, взметая мелодию боя, превращая её в неровное гулкое стаккато в кровящих от громких взрывов ушах.

Баки замирает, смотря на закатное небо любого города этой страны, и начинает заново:  
— Когда-то давно и далеко, очень далеко от этого места было больно. Всегда. Стоило открыть глаза, и было больно. Стоило закрыть — становилось больнее. Были крики, кровь, мольба. Мышцы покрывались ледяными корками не из-за страха, а потому что везде был лёд.

Баки опускает голову, качает ею, смеется чуть слышно, продолжает:  
— Недавно были вспышки. Много: яркие, как фейерверки, красочные, отрывистые. Эфемерные. Если зажмурить глаза, видел тебя, мелкий. Ещё мелким. Такая вот ирония. Потом начало приходить разное… много, кусками или целиком. Можно сравнить с доставкой коробок по почте. Только, знаешь, когда коробок много, они не всегда приходят вовремя и одновременно. Будто мне сначала бросили на порог коробку номер двенадцать из двенадцати, потом номер пять и шесть, позже — третью и восьмую. Как-то так.

Баки дёргает плечом, вздыхая:  
— А сейчас всё так хорошо. Все коробки на месте, распакованы и разложены, с них заботливо протирается пыль временами, мышцы не индевеют в напряжении, на нервах не сыграешь уже ни вальса, ни фокстрота, зато, знаешь. Спокойно. Действительно. Будто лежать на воде и чувствовать, что она тебя держит, что даже если плывёшь по течению, точно уверен, что дальше не будет водопада и что ты не разобьешься, падая и крошась на куски ещё в полете, раскидывая в стороны так аккуратно сложенное.

Баки делает глубокий вдох, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в легкие и начинает:  
— И дальше всё хорошо будет. У меня есть ты, мелкий, коробки, крыши любого города этого мира и много свободного времени. Всё будет хорошо.

Баки ложится на нагретый за день бетон, пялится в высокие тёмно-синие небеса, а потом переводит взгляд на Стива, который сидит здесь же, рядом, молчит и смотрит на него сверху вниз. А потом кивает. Не говорит ни слова, чтобы не разрушить эту тонюсенькую мембранку, перепонку между ними и целым миром, чтобы неловким словом не разбить тонкое стекло откровения, которое Баки впервые за целые столетия смог нагреть и раздуть в шар.  
Баки делает глубокий вдох и замирает.  
Говорить больше нет нужды.


End file.
